Difunctional Kamakaze
by Seine
Summary: This is a shocking alternate universe when something different happens at the final battle with Malomyotismon.


ELP: This is depressing. This is the shocking alternate way of how the final battle with Malomyotismon could have went. It is simply shocking.  
Sammy: * reads over plan and gasps* OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ELP: I got Sammy to eep? Wow.  
Sammy: * still blubbering like a baby* THANK HEAVENS THAT ELP DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Malomyotismon laughed at the fallen Digimon, still consuming the world with Darkness through the massive hole in the sky of the Digiworld.  
Ken shivered at the cold air that came around him. Malomyotismon stopped laughing for a moment. A large smile crept across his ugly face.  
" I think I am going to play a little anger game with little boy emporor. What do you say? I'm going to make you so mad that you could kill   
anything." He laughed and made a swishing motion with his hand, and with a flash, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji were clutched in his hand, screaming.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Mrs. Ichijouji screamed. Mr.Ichijouji was just as frightened as she was.They were in the hands of a really big ugly thing that was taking over  
the world. Ken couldn't move. He was frozen, like ice, and his limbs would not act.Miyako and the others were shocked that their opponent  
would mess with Ken's unstable mind and emotional state.Ken was like a Disfunctional Kamakaze, he may be able to take some abuse   
because a screw or wire is loose up there, but if he blew, it was a big bang.A really big bang.He started to shake uncontrolable.  
" LET MY PARENTS GO YOU OVERGROWN RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The only word to discribe MM's face at Ken's remark was   
amusement.Pure amusment. He laughed.  
" And why should I? Because you said so? No, I don't think I will be doing anything like that in a while, well, at least not until they're both dead  
like your onii-san is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a long, sickening crack, a scream, a laugh, and a bellow of anger so loud that you could hear it if you  
were a mile away. Miyako gasped. Ken's parents were dropped to the ground, luckily, unfortunatly, and sadly dead already. Davis could   
almost littleraly see Ken's last bit of remaining hope other then Wormmon crash to the ground, like his parents, and like his heart. Cody  
saw what Wormmon saw: A young and lonely, ignored and hurt, emotionally unstable boy who lost almost everything.T.K saw a worse look  
then the look on his brothers face when their parents got divorced. Kari saw a young and hurt child's heart break into tiny pieces that were  
blown into the wind. Miyako saw all the pain and sorrow Ken had, all flow out in one, single, lonely like himself, tear. Just one tear. Then a   
scream of pure greif and pain, hurt and sorrow, anguish and hate. It sounded like the roar of a falling beast, about to die in pain. Ken's fists   
raised above his head, and came crashing down on the ground, making a hole in the ground. He stayed crouched on the ground, his greif   
and guilt weighing to heavy on his shoulders to carry. He was broken, inside and out. Another tear came from his eye, sliding down his pale  
features, sliding of of his face onto the ground. As soon as the single tear hit the ground, his head and body flung up into a stand. His face was  
hidden behind his raven hair, his eyes covered in shadow. A dark and bright light surronded him as he walked forward to MM. MM laughed  
at him. Laughed at his pain, laughed at his sorrow, laughed at his loss. Ken's eyes grew darker as the light grew brighter and darker.Cody  
watched in pain. He knew, Miyako knew, everyone knew. Ken started to walk faster, until he was at a full fledged run. MM just kept laughing.  
And Ken kept running. And the light kept getting lighter and darker, flickering between the two.Ken's eyes flashed red and blue, like the   
anger and storm within him.The light surronded him, and finally the DD truely knew, and with proof too, that the Disfunctional Kamakaze, has  
had enough of life.With a bone chilling cry, Ken launched into the air at full speed, the light blasting him off, sending him coliding with MM.  
There was a sickening scream,Ken's laugh, and an explosion. And it was over. The Disfunctional Kamakaze, Ken Ichijouji, had finally blown up.  
All his emotions, all his pain, all of his suffering ended in a laugh. Or so they thought. Miyako gasped and saw, with her own eyes, Ken Ichijouji,  
standing in a huge hole, his hands on his head, dropping to his knees, screaming at the sky. She ran up to him. Yes. That was the answer to her  
question. Her question was: Is he really a Disfunctional Kamakaze? And the answer was yes. He blew up, and didn't die. Not yet anyway. He took  
all of that pain, and tried to help others and himself by trying to be a Functional Kamakaze, but it failed. And he was left there, all alone except for   
Miyako there helping him, letting him cry into her shoulder, patting his back softly.And for the Disfunctional Kamakaze, well, he wasn't really alone,  
he did have Miyako and Wormmon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ELP: I will make an epilouge later. R&R! 


End file.
